hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
A Bewildering First Date!
is an episode of the anime adaptation of Boys Over Flowers. The episode originally aired on February 9, 1997 in Japan. It was followed by "The Arrival of Tsubaki Domyoji!" on February 16. Tsukushi Makino goes on her first date with Rui Hanazawa, which turns into a series of mishaps. She finds herself thinking about Tsukasa Domyoji several times. Meanwhile, Sakurako Sanjo follows an annoyed Tsukasa around the city. Plot Tsukushi Makino brushes her hair as she recalls Tsukasa Domyoji's hurt face and Sakurako Sanjo saying "Nothing you say can stop me from making him mine." Though sad, Tsukushi resolves to forget everything. Heading out the door, her mother asks if she is going out with Tsukasa. When Tsukushi says no, she questions "You're not stringing two boys along, are you?" Annoyed, she reveals her date is Rui Hanazawa, which pleases her parents. Her father even says "She'll be marrying into a fortune no matter who she picks!" Tsukushi promptly leaves to meet Rui. When he arrives, she notices that he has gotten a haircut. Tsukushi compliments him, leading Rui to blush and say "Don't go on about it." She then finds herself comparing his looks to Tsukasa's. Tsukushi asks Rui "Is there anywhere special you want to go?" He answers no, leading to an awkward moment. She then sees some high school girls making a commotion from a toy stall. Tsukushi immediately likes the toy, which tells fortunes. Rui purchases it for her. She uses it to decide where to go. They go for a brief walk by the ocean, before continuing to wander around. Tsukushi feels awkward again as she walks beside a silent Rui. They then come upon the spot where Shizuka Todo's posters were. Tsukushi talks about it nostalgically, but Rui asks her "Would you please not talk about Shizuka?" She apologizes profusely. Rui mentions that this is his first date with a girl and says "I'm sorry if I'm boring." Rui tells Tsukushi to call him by his given name instead of his full name like she usually does. She says it several times for practice, before having a vision of Shizuka saying it. Tsukushi then walks into a door while Rui continues walking, apparently having not noticed. Embarrassed, she quickly follows after him. She imagines how Tsukasa would have handled the situation. Tsukushi is still thinking about Tsukasa when she and Rui sit down to eat at a fast food restaurant. Rui says something, snapping her out of her thoughts. She acts normal for a second, before her lips start to tremble. Tsukushi gets up to buy fries, but goes to the bathroom instead. A few minutes later, Rui accidentally walks in on her. Tsukushi screams in embarrassment after he closes the door. Outside, Tsukushi is crying about what happened. Rui insists that it was not his fault, pointing out that she should have locked the door. He laughs at her response and then tells her "Let's go somewhere we can be alone." Meanwhile, an annoyed Tsukasa is being followed by Sakurako. He yells at her for following him all morning. She confesses that she was worried about him in her sugary-sweet voice. He tells her to stop "acting so girly," and reiterates "Don't think you can fool a guy with an act like that!" Sakurako promises to act more like Tsukushi and says "Then, would you?" Tsukasa calmly responds "If you ever mention her name in front of me again, I'll fix it so no amount of plastic surgery will help you." At Rui's house, Tsukushi is nervous about being alone with him, thinking "I doubt he'd do it, but what if he decides to push me down..." Rui then asks if she wants to look at photo albums. She jumps for a second before agreeing. Looking at a photo of Rui and Shizuka, Tsukushi thinks "I could never compete with such a long history." Rui leans toward Tsukushi, making her nervous though he only falls asleep. She waits for some hours before heading out. Meanwhile, Sakurako is still following Tsukasa. She reveals that she told him her feelings during elementary school and that she wanted revenge for him rejecting her back then, but has since realized she still loves him. He tells her that they are similar. On her way home, Tsukushi sees Tsukasa and Sakurako laughing together. Cast and characters Other *Akira Mimasaka *Sojiro Nishikado Additional voices *Daisuke Kishio (young Tsukasa) *Naoko Okada (female student) *Naomi Matamura (maid A) *Miyuki Nikaido (maid B) Staff *'Screenplay': Yumi Kageyama *'Director': Yoshihiro Oka *'Animation director': Hiroyuki Kawano *'Art directors': Shinzo Yuki, Tomoko Ide Notes *Chapters forty and forty-one of Boys Over Flowers are adapted for the episode. *Flashbacks from episodes three, twelve, and twenty-one are referenced in this episode. References See also External links *"A Bewildering First Date!" at the official website *"A Bewildering First Date!" on Toei Animation * Bewildering First Date!, A Bewildering First Date!, A Bewildering First Date!, A Bewildering First Date!, A